Metal beverage cans usually have a pull tab (working as a lever mechanism) to allow for the opening of the can along a pre-determined shallow groove. This design allows venting the excess pressure in the can when it is opened. As the tab is lifted, first a vent score is severed, allowing the gases in the can to be released, and then the aperture score is ruptured, which defines an aperture through which the contents of the beverage can may be dispensed. The groove has the shape of a non-closed loop, so that when pressure is applied by the lever to rip the metal along the groove, the metal tab that is ripped off remains attached to the top of the can, even when the lever is returned to its original position.
With existing cans, a permanent opening is formed by these manipulations, so that the contents of the can may be drunk, but on the other hand carbon dioxide may escape and spills may occur.
WO 2012/049280, WO 2010/094793 and AT 507950 A1 disclose a reclosable can comprising an intermediate element and a seal arranged on the intermediate element, wherein the intermediate element is arranged between the can end and the interior of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,123 discloses a beverage can with a sanitary reclosable lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,174 discloses a drinking receptacle cover with a lip operated valve. WO 2005/056400 A1 discloses a reclosable cap for a beverage container.
WO 2012/028694 A1 discloses a new reclosing can for a food product.